Video Reactions
by Vijju123
Summary: A new genre I am experimenting with. Getting reactions of Maid Sama characters on various videos. (Its tough to write a decent summary for this but I guess my readers will know what to expect XD)


**TITLE-** Video-1-Turn Down For What!

 **SUMMARY-** The first of my reaction video collection! The adults watch a prompted youtube video with their kids…things get kinda awkward XD

(Will not reveal anything else. My readers would know me enough to guess what they can expect XD)

 **INSPIRATION-** Lady Tresdin. She encouraged me to work on my new genre :-).

 **PAIRINGS-** Misaki/Takumi, Tora/Chiyo, Hinata/Suzuna, Chiroa/Tasaki (OCxOC) and lots of family feels.

 **GENRE-** Humour

 **RATINGS-** I will reluctantly call it T. The only reason I am calling it T is, as my senate quoted-

" _The video itself isn't M rated so it will be meaningless if you rate its description M."_

The thing is, its direct, lol. If you were uncomfortable reading my previous oneshot, "Work At Home" , you probably should skip this one.

So, in short, Rating is **T** but may border **M** depending on you.

(Please note – There is no M rating type scenes. Its just that I think 10-12y/o kids shouldn't watch this stuff …but again...you're all perverts XD)

 **DESCRIPTION OF KIDS-**

 **ALL KIDS ARE 17 YEAR OLD.**

Tasaki– Misaki and Takumi's kid. Raven hair, amber eyes. You get the hang of it I guess. Imagine a male Misaki.

Mikumi– Misaki and Takumi's daughter. – Blonde hair, emerald green eyes. An 'innocent' princess of her father. You people must be familiar with her by now.

Hinazu- Hinata and Suzuna's boy. Hair and eye colour of hinata, a bit chubby like baby Hinata. A bit careless personality like Suzuna.

Chiora– Chiyo and Tora's daughter .Eyes and hair colour of Tora, stubbornness of Chiyo. Again, fathers 'innocent' princess.

I repeat, kids here are teens and NOT 6-8 year olds. They are 17 this time.

So lets get going :)

* * *

"So, why are we here again?" whined Tora who was _already_ bored. He did not understand _why_ he had to bid farewell to his morning sleep and get pulled to a black room along with all other couples.

"The fans have requested our reactions to this one video, so we must give them what they want!" Chiora sighed after she said that… it was the fourth time in ten minutes.

 _Men are such kids…_ She shook her head.

They were all seated on a set of sofas in the room, waiting for the event to start. She glanced across the room, she saw Takumi whispering something in Misaki's ear which was followed by an instant blush on her face. She also saw Tasaki eying them _closely_ from behind, as if ready to jump between them.

 _Well, Misaki got an overprotective son…_ she chuckled to herself.

The adults were seated on right and middle sofas while the two sofas at left were exclusively reserved for children. There was a huge LED TV in front of them, where she thought the video would be played. There was also a camera at the ceiling to record their reactions.

She saw Hinazu eating chips while Chiora and Mikumi was gossiping and laughing. She smiled on seeing them and looked at the other side towards Hinata and Suzuna. She saw her glancing around the room like her, while Hinata was happily eating another packet of chips.

She sweat-dropped at that.

 _Like father, like son. Haha…_ She mentally thought.

Just then, the lights went out and the TV turned on. It was a signal that the event has begun and it was time for introductions.

"Hello guys, I am Misaki!" Misaki stood up saying, addressing the camera as it moved focussing on her.

"I am here only because of her" Takumi said as he smirked and winked at the camera, causing Misaki to blush.

"I am Suzuna."

"Its Chiyo"

"Tora here…"

"WAIT! It didn't focussed on me!" Hinata whined.

"It did but you were busy eating, you gluttony head." Suzuna calmly ridiculed him. Hinata just made a face as the kids gave their introductions.

"Ummmhh so…we got a request to react on…ummhhh…." She shifted on the sofa uncomfortably. Then she leaned on to Takumi's ear and whispered – "What is this pronounced as?"

Takumi smirked as he looked at her and then whispered back, "I _would_ have known it but _somebody_ forgot to wake me up by a morning kiss today and so my brain is still sleeping."

Misaki growled at him when she saw his smirk.

" Whats taking you so long Misaki?" Suzuna asked.

She yelped as she turned to her and then said, "N-Nothing."

"So, we're giving reaction on..aaahh.." Misaki paused, and at that instant the other two wives looked down at the name of video, and to their horror, neither could pronounce it. They understood Misaki's discomfort.

"Ummh..Lily Jo-"

"Lil John , Mom!" Tasaki shouted, coming to her rescue.

"Yeah That! Haha , I was just testing you guys," she laughed nervously before proceeding to read the full title.

To her horror, she got stuck of the very next word.

 _Fuck…_ she thought

"Its Lil John- Turn Down For What" Tasaki said as he understood Misaki's problem by looking at her face.

"Yeah, Lil John Turn Down For What." Misaki mimicked. "As told by my son, who is such an educated gentleman " She sniffed.

"MOM!" He shouted embarrassed and everybody laughed.

"I wonder what it is about" Suzuna said, while the video started to buffer on the TV, about to begin.

"Hmm, I think it has something to do with children" Hinata suggested.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" Tora and Suzuna mocked him at the same time.

"I think it would deal with something serious issue related to children. Child Labour perhaps? " Chiyo suggested.

"That's actually a nice guess." Tora appreciated his beautiful wife to which she blushed lightly.

"Its starting!" The four children exclaimed, making the adults stop their conversation and look at the video.

 _The video starts with camera at the bottom of a tall building and drums start to play. The camera then starts climbing the building in a fast pace while the drumbeat suggests some heavy tension._

"Oh god! This is so exciting!" Misaki said turning to Takumi who smiled on seeing her.

 _On the top of the building, a man is standing on the railing, facing the building. He looks extremely tensed and under pressure._

"Oh dear!" Chiyo exclaimed.

"That's not a child though..."Suzuna remarked.

"The drumbeats nice" Tasaki whispered to Hinazu whosimply nodded.

"I will get some snacks," Mikumi said as she got up and picked up a tray for popcorn and cold drinks from the corner.

 _The boy jumps of the roof, completely horizontal in air and then shouts-_

 _TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!_

 _He gives a pelvic thrust to the roof with his wiener, breaking the roof._

" **HOLY SHIT!** " Mikumi exclaimed, dropping the tray. All horrified eyes were now on her. Chiyo immediately came to her rescue-

"HOLY SHIT! A COCKROACH!" she shouted, and her plan worked as turned their eyes to the video, with a "dafaq" expression.

"I owe you one!" Mikumi whispered.

"Always there for you," Chiroa winked.

 _The guy falls down on a girl, who was watching TV while sitting on her sofa in her pyjamas. She screams as she gets away from him while the guy gives jumps on the table, gives it a thrust from his wiener and breaks it into two._

"The FUCK am I watching?" Tora shouted as the camera zoomed on noticeable bulge in the boy's pant.

Hinata and Takumi were watching the video with a gaping mouth while Tasaki and Hinazu hissed, as if trying to imagine the pain.

"You know, I can't bear the pain when I hit my pinkie toe hits the table." Hinazu whispered, "And here he is…."

Tasaki gaped and nodded.

"What is this guy trying to imply? " Chiora asked Mikumi, "That he has a _Dick of Steel?_ " she laughed.

"Or perhaps that he is _The Iron Man_ " Mikumi giggled.

"That's why we are both besties…" she high-fived with her.

However, the mothers' reactions weren't so amicable as they blinked nonsensically at the sheer nonsense they just watched, that too with their husbands and kids.

 _The girl runs to the telephone and dials police station's number. An officer picks up the phone._

"Yeah! Thats right! Call the police!" Chiyo and Suzuna exclaimed.

 _The boy snatches the phone and screams on it, magically burning the officer to skeleton_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Chiyo exclaimed.

 _The boy then lifts up the phone and hits it on his crotch, smashing the phone into pieces._

The males in the room hissed.

 _The girl panics and picks up a flower pot and throws in at his wiener. He gives a thrusts and breaks it into a million pieces._

Every guy in the room couldn't help but _feel_ a ticklish feeling in own wieners. Takumi and Tora watched it with bulging eyes while Hinata sweated unconsciously.

"Must've been…a lot of pain…." Takumi whispered to himself.

Misaki overheard it and smirked, time for her revenge.

"Well, Takumi. You say that you're _rock hard_. Perhaps we should _put it to test sometime?_ " She smirked when she saw a look of horror on his face.

 _The girl then picks up a bat with a look of determination._

The men are horrified by what they thought was about to happen.

"Just look at our fathers" Chiora giggled.

"Yeah…men" Mikumi laughed silently.

 _The boy then tries to jump on her but the she smashes the bat right at his crotch. However, the bat smashes as it touches his wiener and the bulge in his pant enlarges._

"Ssssss" Tasaki hissed, imagining the painful impact, had it happened to him. Chiora and Mikumi grinned behind him.

"What the actual fuck we are watching?" Suzuna growled in anger. She never liked watching this kind of nonsense when she was with her 'so-assumed' _innocent_ child.

"Seriously though…" Takumi trailed off.

 _The boy then shakes his hips in a circle, and then gives a pelvic thrust to the girl and all her clothes go flying off-_

" **HOLY SHIT!"** Takumi and Tora shouted as they saw the unclothed model. Tasaki and Hinazu covered their eyes with their hands (although the latter did take a peek).

Misaki and Chiyo glare intensely at their respective husbands, as if asking _aren't you_ _enjoying a bit too much?_

 _The man then spins and hits her with his hips, pushing her to the wall with such a force that it creates a crack on it._

"There is a LIMIT to exaggerate!" Misaki shouted.

"Why did she not just run out of the apartment?" Chiyo asked.

"Point." Everyone said.

 _The camera focusses on man jumping, thrusting in air and making smooching face._

"The video not about children, it is actually about making children." Tora whispered to Chiyo," I think I _did_ learn a trick or two. Can't wait to _show those off_ to you" and with that he winked.

Chiyo couldn't help but feel heat on her face.

 _The man jumps on the TV and makes thrusting action until it breaks._

"HE IS MAKING BABIES WITH THE TV!" Misaki shouted.

Tora smirked at Chiyo and pointed towards Misaki, while Takumi pulls her on chair, _intentionally_ making her fall on his lap.

"You can always _make some_ with me." He huskily whispered, making her blush.

 _The camera now shows the girl dressed in a flowery blouse and underwear-_

"Wait! Where did she got those clothes from! These illogical things are ruining the fun of this video." Hinata complained, and immediately realized that it was a mistake when he found himself the centre of attention of all eyes in room.

Suzuna, with a deceptively calm face, stiffened her hands.

"So you're telling me," she said, annoyed, "that the video is fun?"

"N-No-"

"A guy BREAKS the ceiling , enters into a girls room at midnight and heck has been doing all indecent stuff in FRONT of our children and you didn't bat an eye. But NOW-" She growled, "But NOW, when the lady ACTUALLY shows some decency to shoot with clothes on, its **ruining your fun**?"

Hinata trembled in fear. Suzuna stiffened her hand, and with a sudden movement made it reach his ear, and then twisted it all 180 degree in a jerk.

"OOOOWWWWWW," he screamed.

"You know…" Hinazu whispered to Tasaki, "I'm glad we are not sitting with our parents."

He simply nodded.

 _The camera focusses on the bulge in his pants moving up and down as the guy gives a smooching face to the girl._

Misaki, Suzuna and Chiyo's eyes widened as they covered their gaping mouth with their hands. The men were _very_ uncomfortable.

"This is what happens when men take an overdose of Viagra." Chiora whispered to Mikumi and they both giggle.

 _The girl gives an admiring and loving look to the guy, affected by something. The guy lies on floor giving pelvic thrusts in the air while the girl moves such that her hips are directly above his mouth._

Tasaki didn't know what to say. He could clearly see all adults gaping at the implied meaning.

"Psst Tasaki." Chiora whispered in his ear, standing behind him, " _Learn a stuff or two_."

He immediately pushed himself away from the sofa screaming, (Thank God the parents were too horrified to notice)and he pointed his finger accusingly at her.

"W-What do you mean! PERVERT!" Tasaki stuttered.

"He looks so cute blushing." Chiora said and Mikumi giggled.

Tasaki gave them a disbelieving look while Chiora went on to say (while staring deep in his amber eyes for some reason)-

"Clearly, _size does matter_. Look how he impressed her." And with that she burst into giggles while Hinazu turned to give her a horrified look.

He was too horrified to notice Mikumi playing a prank behind him, as she elbow-locked his head and pulled him, making him tumble to the ground.

"YOU BOTH ARE DAMN PERVERTS!" Tasaki exclaimed while the girls giggled.

The adults were luckily still gaping wide at the video, as if trying to comprehend what nonsense was going on.

 _The video plays sound as if reloading a gun with bullets._

 _The girl shakes her hips left._

 _TCH!_

 _She shakes them right._

 _TCH_

 _She puts them vertically above his head and-_

 _TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!_

 _._

 _She then falls down on him erect, her hips hitting his face. The floor breaks due to the immense force-_

"JUST HOW FUCKING UNSTABLE ARE THOSE FLOORS?!" Tora shouted loudly.

"Did you saw that…." Misaki whispered to Takumi, only to find him gaping wide.

"Suffocating…Pleasures…" he lightly whispered to himself and Misaki blushed when she overheard him. It looked as if he would be _demanding it next time…_

Hinata was in no state to react, thanks to Suzuna.

 _A family of three were having dinner when the ceiling above them breaks. The father shouts and holds his teenage daughter and runs to a corner while the chubby mother screams and runs to the father._

 _The guy and the girl crash on the table, but the girl immediately stands while the boy is all on his fours. He thrusts his hips to her pelvis while the girl holds his shirt and also thrusts her pelvis on his hips. The girl then smiles, extends her hand and then signals the teenage girl to join._

"DID THE WRITER SUFFER SOME FUCKING HAEMORRAGE OR WHAT?" Suzuna burst out.

"You heard that?" Mikumi couldn't control that wicked smile, "A 'fucking' haemorrhage."

"Best name for this disease." Chiora giggled.

The boys looked at them in disbelief.

"SERIOUSLY!" Misaki exclaimed. "THEY'RE EATING DINNER AND THOSE TWO ARE DOING **THIS?"**

"Perhaps he is implying that there is _something better to eat_ other than food." Takumi whispered in her ear and winked. Misaki's face reddened even more. She was _so much_ going to get back at Takumi for this.

Chiyo felt a _husky_ breath on her ear. She then heard Tora say-

"Remember when we once _made out_ in kitchen while the children were having dinner?" he smirked.

"DON'T SAY SUCH EMBARRASSING THINGS NOW!" she screamed and blushed. Her face heat up even more when she saw him smirk.

The children were glad that they were temporarily forgotten by adults, else things would have been _way_ too awkward.

 _The guy then stands and lifts the girl upside down and presses his head down on her hips, digging his face into it. Then they both point out towards the mother who comes closer to them. Suddenly, the mother's breasts swell as if basketballs were put inside her bra and start bouncing up and down alternativel-_

"JUST LOOK AT THOSE!" Hinata shouted.

"Yeah…" Suzuna darkly muttered, causing others to scoot a good metre away from her. "Just look at her breasts, right?" She said, confusing Hinata's horror with something _else_.

"Noo!" He screamed but it was too late as she twisted his other ear, harder.

The others were too engrossed in those breasts to notice.

 _The mother moves her hand up and down while her breasts slam on the kitchen table, cracking it. She thrusts her breasts forward as they threaten to remove the shirt she was wearing._

"Obvious fake titties." Mikumi commented, very unsecured.

"Yeah…." Chiora said placing a hand on her chest to feel _those_ (and obviously getting disappointed).

The mothers, however, felt a _weird ticklish_ feeling on their breasts as they just pictured _their own_ _'jewels'_ growing to such size and bouncing up and down like that.

 _The camera zoomed and went slow motion as she shook her breasts and they bounced forward, towards the camera._

"Just stop it already!" Mikumi hissed annoyed.

She then turned to Chiora but found her looking at Hinazu and Tasaki. She looked at them, and to her surprise, found Hinazu _drooling._

Wasting no time, she took out her phone and captured the photo, saving it for some blackmailing later. And then fisted her hand and hit his head, _hard._

"Pervert." She scolded him.

"WHAT PERVERT!" He ranted, quite angrily. "Just LOOK at that!"

She looked at the video. It was still showing her breasts bouncing and hitting the table.

"Look at WHAT?" she hissed.

"LOOK AT ALL THE FOOD SHES WASTING! OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed.

To this, Mikumi fisted her hand and gave _ANOTHER_ hard punch on his head.

"You being pervert was bad enough, but being _gluttony headed_ is so much worse…"

Meanwhile Chiora sneaked up beside Tasaki who was busy watching the video.

"So you like girls with Big Ass and Boobs?" she bluntly asked.

Tasaki yelped in surprise on her voice, and then in horror of that question.

"N-No..NO! ABSOLUTELY NO!"

"What? Are you gay then?" she narrowed her eyes looking at him.

"NO!" he shouted

"Then you like skinny girls with no meat at their _parts?_ " she seriously asked.

"Can you please stop asking these embarrassing questions!" he pleaded as his face heated up and went full red, a blush matching his mother.

"No! Answer me! A girl with big hips and breasts or a girl with none?" she asked, enjoying teasing him.

"I-I-I…?!" he shifted uncomfortably.

"Just TELL!" she forced the question on him.

"ANYTHING LIKE YOU." He burst out. Chiora, froze there, blushing, making him horrified by his reply when he was back in his sense. "I-I-I mean…"

His speech was disturbed by a small peck on his cheeks. His face went redder, and it felt as if steam would come out of his ears out of embarrassment any moment.

"Love you too." Chiora winked.

"Don't make the relationship obvious in front of our parents!" Tasaki chided but Chiora merely just smiled and gave him another peck.

They were interrupted by a whistle by Mikumi as she showed a pic on her cellphone, one showing Tasaki red as tomato as Chiora kissed him.

"DELETE THAT! NOW!" Tasaki stood up.

"N-E-V-E-R" She said as stuck out her tongue at him. He dashed towards her, making her run and they ended up circling the sofa round and round.

"Love Birds..."Hinazu shrugged and continued watching the video.

 _The disease now affected everyone in the family as the teenage daughter ripped off her shirt and started dancing in bra. The father, shirtless, gave pelvic thrusts in the air. Guy ripped off his hoodie while the girl was suddenly in a bikini._

 _The camera again focussed on mother as she stomped her breasts on the table. Her breasts bounced up and down, threatening to throw off the shirt. (But luckily they didn't)._

"Glad that the shirt didn't came off…" Chiyo muttered to herself causing Tora to choke his spit.

Takumi, on the other hand, looked at the scene, and to his horror, found his perverted mind imagining Misaki with those _assets._

"Fuck…" he cursed as he felt blood rushing down…

Misaki heard him cursing and turned to look at him. She looked at _his bulge_ and then at the video broadcasting the breasts, and got a misconception any other wife would have got. Fisting her hand in anger, she punched the bulge, hard.

"OUCH!" Takumi screamed in pain, making everybody look at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK MISAKI?!" Takumi screamed, and without thinking, he said, "I ADMIT THAT IMAGINING YOU IN THOSE _MAKES_ ME ROCK HARD BUT MINE STILL ISNT MADE OF STEEL!" he shouted loudly, " So can you PLEASE keep your hand away from it?"

"YOU **JUST** DIDN'T SAY THAT DAD" Tasaki yelled, forgetting that he was chasing Mikumi.

Misaki felt like digging a hole and dying on hearing Takumi's statement while Chiyo and Suzuna pretended not to hear a word. It was now Takumi's turn to be embarrassed as Tasaki came running to them and jumped between him and Misaki, and scooted her away, making sure that she was at least a metre away from him. He then gave Takumi a _very angry_ look.

"Thanks Takumi…" Tora said, "Now I can never erase that memory…." He said disgusted.

"But seriously? Rock Hard? Isnt it _too_ much of an exaggeration?" Hinata said.

Takumi's blush was now matching Misaki's.

"DON'T MAKE IT ANY WORSE FOR ME PLEASE!" Tora shouted on Hinata.

 _The floor beneath them breaks as the mother stomps her legs on the floor._

 _The scene now changes to the peaceful basement of the said building where people were moving here and there. The music died down slowly._

"Glad that its over… "Hinata said turning to Suzuna, only to find her seat empty.

"Lets get going then…." Takumi proposed, ready to do anything to get out of the embarrassing situation.

Everybody agreed and got up when suddenly the drum beat started again.

 _The ceiling breaks and –_

"NOOOOOOOO!" Everybody yells, "NOT MORE!"

 _TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!_

 _Those five now drop from the ceiling and start to dance, infecting others also. The camera focussed on the guy thrustin-_

Suddenly a very angry Suzuna appeared behind the TV with a baseball bat in her hand. She lifted the bat and smashed it into the TV, breaking the television set into pieces.

"GO FUCK IN HELL!" she said.

That was something to which everybody agreed.

The lights then switched on and it was the sign that the event ended. They were so NEVER going to return…or so they thought….

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **A WORD TO MY READERS-**

 **Firstly, I would like to thank you all for being so good to me here.**

I am glad you people take time to read my work. However, one thing I want to say, please try to review them too if you like them. If an author can put in so much time writing oneshots, then its justified if he demands a minute or two from you for a review.

As an author, I can personally say, we write only for appreciation. We feel proud of our work, happy with the fact that its making your day, and glad when we read those nice reviews. If you're denying an author the review of his story, its no less than denying an employee his salary or a shopkeeper his bill.

My point is, if an author does some mistake, there are swarms of reviews regarding those mistakes. But when he writes good, most of us shrug it off, silent read and go our own ways. It does nothing. You won't save a year or two of your life by this. Also, if you've time to read his entire oneshot, you should also have 5-10 seconds to write a review like "Good work" or "Nice."

GIVE AUTHORS THEIR JUSITIFED REVIEWS!

Its not at all in relation to my works, I just noticed that the review rate has severely fallen in this month. Please guys, you CANNOT say that you don't have time to write a one word review when are having enough time to read a 2k oneshot or chapter. You're infact, demotivating the author from continuing his works as he will take your silence as "The chapter/oneshot was bad"

I don't need to cite any exampler oneshot or fic where there were scanty reviews when I can cite my own. Last 2 of my oneshots got OVER 1000 views already (I am thankful to all my fans), but not even 10 reviews. I don't have problem with it cause I write for my senate primarily, but new authors will get really demotivated. So I request you to please leave a review on new author's works if you've read them. Don't deny them their due.

Also, on the same note, if you've found that I haven't left a review on your chapter/oneshot, its probably because I haven't read it. With so many genres, animes etc on fanfiction . net, I actually spend very little time in Maid Sama archives. Mostly I come to write and upload and have no time to read. But yes, if you want a review, do pm me so I can take time out for reading your works. I am currently having a quite hectic life, due to which my I neither have time to upload many oneshots nor read many, so naturally you'd not spot me reviewing. My message isn't intended to people who don't read, but to those who read and don't review.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **QUESTIONS-** As proposed by senate, I will now answer one random Q from my previous works as it "is bound to make things interesting".

 **Q from previous work-**

 **Q5- REFERENCE TO CONTEXT-**

 **"** DON'T EAT THAT BANANA MISAKI! I AM **TELLING YOU! DON'T EAT THAT FREAKING BANANA!** " he helplessly shouted **"**

 **i) Give the description of mental state of speaker when he said the line. How was it different from the state when he watched the video initially?**

 **ii) Give two reasons for your answer above.**

 **iii) Why does Takumi NOT want Misaki to eat the banana?**

 **iv) Who was the ultimate culprit behind Takumi's trauma?**

 **v) Describe how this oneshot was a 'teaser' for Takumi. (Also compare it with 'A trailer of the film which never gets released')**

 **vi) Explain the following-**

 **a."** NO! DON'T PICK IT UP MISAKI! **DON'T PICK IT UP!"** he shouted."

 ** _b."_** _And I won't give any explanation_ _  
_ _Except that the boss hired a new employee at home_ ** _"_**

 **Answers-**

 **i)** The speaker, i.e. Takumi, is currently distressed. Initially when he watched the video, he was getting 'turned on' by Misaki and enjoying it, but when realization sunk in that its perhaps not for him but any other man, he got distressed. Currently he is helplessly pleading her to NOT to eat the banana which, in his opinion, would give some pleasure to the other man.

 **ii)** The reasons are that he felt Misaki cheating on him, and he was quite deprived of her due to office. These were the cause of his helpless distress. Also, answered partially above.

 **iii)** **Answered in i) part.**

 **iv)** One may say that Mikumi was the culprit, but actually on some analysis, we find that Takumi neglecting his family and his overindulgence in work caused Mikumi to do it. In a way, he was responsible for his own trauma.

 **v)** It was a teaser as throughout the oneshot he was getting 'teased'. He did not wish to go home and but the video was inciting him to rush home. The video by Mikumi also used all tricks to tease Takumi of things hes not getting due to his stay at office.

Comparing to a film that never gets released- Throughout the Video he was incited and excited for getting 'sensual stuff' if he comes home. However, none of it happened and he was denied entrance to even his own bedroom by the angry Misaki in the ending. So in a way, he got nothing that the video promised or "his film never released".

Thus we can say that Mikumi choosed a very clever way to simultaneously distract and punish Takumi.

 **vi)** Check Mikalove's review on that story. Those were by far the best I received. Other explanations were too direct or misleading.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 **QUESTIONS-**

Please answer _**ANY ONE**_ of the following-

 **Q1-** Spot and integrate the small pieces of romance spread throughout this oneshot.

 **Q2-** Which character was your favourite in this oneshot? Why?

 **Q3- REFERENCE TO CONTEXT-**

" **HOLY SHIT!" Mikumi exclaimed, dropping the tray. All horrified eyes were now on her. Chiyo immediately came to her rescue-**

" **HOLY SHIT! A COCKROACH!" she shouted, and her plan worked as turned their eyes to the video, with a "dafaq" expression.**

 **i)** From what did Chiyo rescue Mikumi and how?

 **ii)** Later in the oneshot, Misaki gets a "misconception any other wife would" get, what was it?

 **iii)** Give two instances where author brought humour using the discussed technique 'S.H.E.'

 **iv) In not more than 200 words,** summarise the oneshot.

 **v)** State one punchline in the story which you found best.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-


End file.
